This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NIH Roadmap, as well as the NCRR Strategic Plan, clearly articulates a commitment to foster research collaborations among institutions. This is necessary due to the complexity of many research questions that need to be answered in order to advance the health of the public. The goal of the RCMI Collaborative Technologies Activity is to provide the necessary infrastructure and staff to support collaborative research activities between investigators at the Medical Sciences Campus and colleagues in major research centers in the United States and around the world. The specific aims of this activity are: 1. To assist faculty and graduate students in the use of remote collaborative technology resources at the Campus, including hardware- and software-based solutions for one-to-one or group-to group interactions 2. To enhance web-based services at the Campus, such as list servers, webcast services, and websites of research-related facilities in order to disseminate and share research-related information 3. To improve network performance and security at the Campus, thus enhancing the cyberinfrastruture supporting collaborative research. 4. To provide assistance in the development, use and maintenance of HIPAA-compliant, research-related databases and software tools. This activity will provide technology support to collaborative projects developed by Medical Sciences Campus faculty in collaboration with faculty at institutions at other locations in and outside Puerto Rico. It will also benefit graduate students and young investigators by facilitating direct interactions with faculty from institutions in the United States and around the world.